Love Sweet Love
by PotatoCakes
Summary: Leo is interested in the youngest Halliwell, but she's sending him all the wrong signals. all four sisters
1. Chapter 1

A/N: By request of Georgia (sorry, I don't know your screen name) a Paige/Leo fic!

"Did you guys check out that repair guy? He was totally hot!" Phoebe exclaimed, waltzing into the kitchen with a bounce in her step.

"He's mine, Phoebe!" argued Piper. "I saw him first!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"You two are fighting over a man again? How refreshing," commented Paige, not looking up from the newspaper she was reading.

Phoebe bounced up and down. "But he was so, so cute! Did you not see him?"

"Yes, he was very cute, Phoebe, but there are plenty of other fish in the sea, and I am not fighting you guys for him. A lesson you probably should learn. First Roger and now the repairman."

Phoebe jumped up on the counter and began swinging her legs back and forth. "_Somebody_ hasn't had their coffee this morning."

"That might be because somebody else drank it all down in one gulp."

The shrill ring of the phone cut Phoebe off from her reply. "I'll get it!" shouted Piper, running into the living room.

At the same time, Prue flew into the kitchen and headed straight for the coffee maker. She then spun around and faced her sisters. "Okay, is there a reason I have been cut off from the sweet, dark, caffienated goodness?"

Paige silently pointed to Phoebe while continuing to read the personals. "Okay," Phoebe admitted, "so I might have had a cup of coffee or two…or five."

Prue crossed her arms and glared at Phoebe. "That was Leo!" announced Piper, walking into the kitchen. "He's dropping by at two."

"Aw, I have a hair appointment at two," Phoebe groaned.

"I have to work," Piper said.

"I have a business meeting," added Prue.

"And I guess I have to wait for the repairman."

"Handyman," Phoebe corrected. "And down say it like it's a bad thing. He's a cutie."

"Yeah," interjected Piper. "Did you see his butt?"

"It was hot," Phoebe replied, with an emphasis on the word hot.

"And we're back on that again," Paige moaned.

Prue smiled sympathetically at her youngest sister. "Don't worry, it won't bother you so much once you get a man of your own. And on that note, anyone good in the personals?"

"Yeah." Paige tore out a corner of the paper and handed it to Prue, who scanned it quickly.

"Yep. That's a keeper." She handed the paper back to Paige. Carefully folding it neatly, Paige tucked it into her jacket pocket. "I'm out," Prue said. She patted Paige on the head and waved goodbye to her other sisters before slipping out of the kitchen.

"I'm leaving too," Piper informed Phoebe and Paige.

"Hey can you drop me by the mall on your way to Quake?"

"Sure thing. Grab my keys." Piper and Phoebe exited through the front door, leaving Paige sitting alone at the table.

She laid the newspaper down, stood up and stretched. 'Okay,' she thought to herself, 'it is a quarter until eleven on a Saturday morning and I have no social life to speak of. What am I going to do?' Well, the obvious answer for a Charmed One is clean out and organize the potions cabinet, and that is just what she did. Just as she was setting the last ingredients down on the countertop, the doorbell rang. "Coming, coming. I'm coming," she called. Paige swung open the door to reveal a stunningly handsome young man. She blushed and smiled as their eyes met.

"Uh, hi, I'm Leo." Looking abashed, the man stuck out his hand.

"I figured."

As their hands touched, there was an undeniable surge of energy. Leo blushed and drew back his hand immediately. "I'm sorry. I told your sister I'd be here at two o'clock, but my schedule was light, so I figured I would go ahead and drop by."

"Oh, that's great. Really great. Um, forgive me for asking, but in a house this old…what exactly is it you're fixing?"

"Chandelier."

"Right. Of course. Energy Surges."

"Yep. Um, may I?"

"Oh, yes, over there is the—the chandelier. Will you excuse me for a moment?"

"Sure."

Paige walked into the kitchen and began speaking to herself. "Okay, you cannot be crushing on this guy, even if he is cute and sweet, and—not, stop! Piper and Phoebe like him. Now be the good little sister and set them up." Paige spun around decisively and strode back over to Leo, who stood atop a ladder.

"Oh, hey, you're back. Will you hand me a wrench?"

Like she knew what the hell a wrench was. She selected a tool that looked like it could be a wrench and placed it in Leo's outstretched hand.

"Good guess." Leo smiled at her.

"How'd you know?"

"I'm telepathic." He paused. "Nah. You've got three older sisters and no man around the house. I figure you've had your share of young, eligible, bachelor handymen."

"None of them were as good looking as you. Except Larry may have given you a run for your money. Had a bald spot, beer belly. Great plumber shot." Leo laughed. "Actually the truth is, tools scare the bejeezes out of my sister and I. We've had several unlikely incidents that have led to unhappy endings."

"Care to elaborate?"

"The Radiator Explosion of 96, the Broken Finger Incident of 87--"

"The Broken Finger Incident?"

"I was holding the pipe for Prue and hammered my finger."

"What was Prue doing hammering a pipe?"

"You know, I don't know, but I like to think it may have caused the Great Flood of 89."

Leo laughed again. "I see. Well, here we go. This should do it." He wiped his forehead on his sleeve and descended from the ladder. Lifting his toolbox, Leo turned to go.

"Hey, Leo," Paige stopped him.

"Yes?" He turned back around.

"My sisters and I were wondering if you'd like to meet us at Quake tonight. To get to know you better."

"I'd like that. Seven?"

"Seven?" Paige confirmed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey there, Paige!" Phoebe said, throwing herself down on the couch next to Paige. "What's up?"

Paige lowered the magazine she had been reading. "Nothing. Just reading Vogue." She lifted the magazine back up. Phoebe pulled back down.

"Yes?" Paige asked.

"So?"

"So what?"

"How was Leo?"

"Strong, blonde, male."

"Yeah, I know that part. When is he coming back? I don't want to be at the dentist or something…"

"Mm-hmm." Paige said, turning to the fashion forecast section.

"You're not even listening to me!"  
"Nope."  
"Paige!"

"Yep?"

"Why aren't you listening to me?"

Paige set the magazine down on her lap. "Because I am totally about to tell you something that is going to make you love me forever."

"Yeah?" Phoebe asked, eagerly, leaning in close. "Was he wearing tight jeans?"

"No, Phoebe! I invited him to meet us all at Quake tonight at seven."

"You did? You are the best little sister ever!" Phoebe gave Paige a tight squeeze and hopped off the couch. "I'm going to go get ready!"

Paige looked at her watch. "It's three o'clock, Phoebe. It does not take anyone in their right mind four hours to get ready. Even you."

"Ah, but as soon as Piper finds out, you know she is going to want the bathroom, and I am going to beat her to it. See ya, sister!" Phoebe skipped, out of the room, elated.

The front door slammed. "Hi, Paige!" shouted Prue. "Piper and I are home."

"Hi," Paige echoed. "You guys free tonight?"

"Yeah," Piper said, "Why?"

"Tonight, seven, Quake, Leo. Need I say more?"

Piper ran into the room, throwing her arms around Paige while Prue watched from the doorway. "Oh, you are so great!"

"Yeah, yeah," Paige beamed. "Go get ready."

"At three?" Piper asked in surprise.

"Well, Phoebe already beat you to the bathroom…"

"Damn! Thanks, Paigie!" She ran up the stairs to fight Phoebe for the mirror, allowing Prue to take her former spot by Paige.

"Are you trying to start trouble, little sister?" Prue asked.

Paige shrugged. "They'll figure it out."

"But will there be a house left when they're done?"

Paige laughed. "Just look at it as free cable TV."


	3. Chapter 3

Prue and Paige sat on the couch staring at the television screen, which currently featured the Osbournes, and waited for their two love struck middle sisters to make their appearance.

"What do you think they're wearing?" Prue asked, eyes not moving from the screen.

"Five dollars says Phoebe is modeling the sexy red dress and Piper is featuring the slinky black."

"Mmm…I'd go Phoebe in the slinky black and Piper in sexy red."

"Nah. Where you been all their lives? Phoebe is all red. I raise to ten."

"Deal." They continued to stare at the screen until Prue finally checked her watch. "If they don't hurry, we're going to be so beyond late. Piper! Phoebe! Come on!" she shouted.

Phoebe rushed down the stairs, heels in hand, Piper not far behind her. Paige studied her sisters for a moment than stuck out her hand. Prue scowled than fished around in her handbag, placing a crisp ten dollar bill in the palm of Paige's hand. "Thanks you," Paige said, folding it up and tucking it in her pocket, looking quite satisfied with herself. She leapt up off of the sofa and tugged Prue up with her. "Let's go!"

"I should kill you for destroying our otherwise harmonious family! You have absolutely no idea what a mess this is going to be."

Paige grinned back at her. "Oh, but I do."

Prue shook her head as she trailed behind Paige to the car. "You're horrible, you know that?"

"But you love me anyway. Look, this way Leo decides. He makes the decision about who has real girlfriend potential. It's not really up to them."

Paige slammed the door to the passenger seat closed as Prue fastened her seatbelt. Both sisters watched as the middle two exited the manor and made a mad dash for the SUV. Prue sighed, "prepare for drama."

"Soap opera," Paige agreed.

"Primetime drama," Prue countered.

"Nah, it will definitely be a soap."


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, you are so going to regret doing this," Prue said as she and Paige trailed behind Piper and Phoebe, who had already entere

"Oh, you are so going to regret doing this," Prue said as she and Paige trailed behind Piper and Phoebe, who had already entered Quake. Paige shrugged and linked arms with her oldest sister. Prue shook her head. "You are terrible."

"You love me."

"Yes, but will Piper and Phoebe when one of them doesn't get the so called guy of their dreams?"

"They'll get over it. They always do. Besides it's just a stupid crush. They'll look back and laugh. Sort of like in high school."

"Clearly you did not get the memo that we graduated from high school ten years ago."

"Three."

"What?"

"I only graduated three years ago."

"Okay, Miss 'word-for-word.' Now would you look at that? They haven't even noticed that we're not there." Prue gestured to Piper and Phoebe who clearly trying to out-flirt each other, and Leo who was offering a polite smile.

"Let the games begin," said Paige as they finally reached their seats.

Prue and Paige, who sat diagonally from each other, had chosen to remain relatively silent, shooting each other the occasional amused glance.

"So, Paige, what are—"

"Oops!" Leo was interrupted by Phoebe "accidentally" knocking her glass of ice cold water over and into Leo's lap. He stood up rapidly, but the damage had already been done, and the bottom of his shirt and his pants were now soggy and soaked through. Phoebe, stood up, napkin in hand and began to slowly pat Leo down, concentrating heavily on his upper thigh and crotch area. Suddenly everything around the room froze.

"Piper," Prue hissed. "You cannot just freeze an entire restaurant!"

"Well, I just did!"

"Unfreeze it! Somebody good walk in at any minute!"

"Not until Phoebe stops groping the handyman."

"I am so not groping!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"You so are!" Piper replied.

"Yeah, you kind of are, Pheebs," Paige conceded.

"Fine," Phoebe huffed, exaggeratedly raising her hands in the air. "Better? Should I just sit like this the whole dinner?"

"Well, you might not knock over the water again."

Phoebe sat down scowling. "Uh, uh, uh, missy!" Prue said. "Return to position! If Leo finds out about our little family secret, you guys can both kiss any dating prospects goodbye. Every one ready? Go, Pipe."

The restaurant returned to its previously bustling state. Phoebe quickly withdrew her hands and sat back down. "Sorry about her, she just got out of prison," Paige joked. "Her parole officer has high hopes for her rehabilitation."

"Paige!"

Paige rolled her eyes. "He knows I'm kidding, Pheebs. Lighten up, lady."

Leo just looked back and forth between the sisters. "Uh, why don't I just get the check?"

"Oh, don't be silly," Prue said, waving over the waitress. "We invited you."

"Thank you."

"Anytime." Prue handed over her credit card and upon its return they got up to leave.

Lingering behind, Paige smiled at Leo. "Sorry about my sisters. I'll be sure to put them in time-out when we get home."

Leo chuckled. "Just make sure they're in separated rooms," he joked back, causing Paige to laugh.

"Noted."

"It was god to see you, Paige. You know outside of the worker-boss type relationship."

"It was good to see you, too.

"Do you think I could get your number?"

Paige looked puzzled. "Don't you already have it? You called one of my sisters last night, didn't you?"

"No, I meant…no, no, I guess you're right. Must have just slipped my mind."

Paige smiled. "No worries, that's okay. Are you coming back to finish up tomorrow?" Leo nodded. "Okay, I will be there to let you in."


End file.
